rainbowcupcakesfandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Carbon Watterson
Carbon Greg Watterson is one of the very many offspring of Gumball and Carrie Watterson. Appearance Carbon is a 15-year-old blue cat-ghost hybrid. He has a mass of blue hair at his forehead, with a large white spot on it, that he wears in emo fashion: it covers one of his eyes (the visible eye depends on which direction he is facing in relation to the one that is looking at him). On one ear, he sports two silver earrings. Carbon's usual attire consists of a black shirt with a skull on the front. The shape of the skull's eyes is similar to silhouetted flames. Carbon also wears black ripped jeans with a chain hanging on the outside, a checkered belt with a red-tipped silver buckle, black fingerless gloves with an X on the back of the hand, and spiked bracelets. Like some of his siblings, he wears no shoes. Carbon's sleepwear consists of a gray wife-beater and black shorts. Personality Excerpt from ZombieRay10's description of Carbon Carbon "likes to mess around with people. He also messes with his brother, Gumdrop, but in a brotherly way. He always gets in trouble, but he knows how to get out of detention…" Relationships Skye Watterson Skye is closest to Carbon of all of her siblings. He loves her, too, but their relationship was nearly destroyed by his love of pranks. One day, at 5:00am, Carbon put her hand in a mug of warm water while she was sleeping. She wet the bed, and Carbon, as well as Gumdrop, Carine, Marissa, and Marmalade laughed at her because of it. After washing her bedsheets and showering, Skye went snooping around Carbon's room for anything that she could use to get back at him. She found and old baby picture of him and her in the bathtub when they were two while their mother, Carrie was washing Carbon's hair. By Monday, Skye had cut herself out of the photo, copied it, and posted it on the walls of Elmore High. When Carbon discovered, he confronted her. They argued, and it escalated to physical blows when Carbon, in a fit of sheer rage, slapped her in the face. Skye ran off, sobbing, and Carbon went after her. He found her behind the dumpster, still crying. He hugged her, and they apologized for every bad thing that they had done to one another over the years. Sally Danton Carbon met Sally one day during high school. At the time, she was a exchange student for, oddly, Poland. Due to money issues, she was sent in Polandby her parents to spend the time with her uncle, Mr. Danton, who was living there, but due to discovering that he had a incurable disease, he send Sally and her cousin Niahm to Elmore High. He was also falsely acused by frauding the hospital manager for suppliments. Upon arriving home, Carbon told his parents of the case and to call her parents. The Dantons said that they couldn't come in Elmore because they were living in Alaska and they can't afford the trip. Cabron told them his family will pay it, so they finally came. Next day, the Polish police came in Mr. Danton's house and wanted to take him in Poland, but his mood can change and could die. After the raid, Mr. Danton was found in his bed, in agony and without the possibility to move his limbs. He was sent eventually to the hospital. Carbon told Stormy to give a hand for him, so she gave him The Thunder Book. He used a spell to cure Mr. Danton's disease, but this power gave him electricity. Sally thanked Carbon for helping her from the start. She admitted that she loved him, but as she tried to take it back, Carbon kissed her on the lips, which made her realize that she meant what she said. As adults, Carbon and Sally married. They had two kids: a sixteen year-old daughter, Chelsea, who had her father's fur color, and fourteen-year-old son, Blade, who had his mother's fur color. John Munoz John and Carbon are best friends, as they are almost always seen together with their girlfriends. John and Carbon even share a few similaries as they're both 15-years-old, they both like to hang out and have fun, they both got (hot and attractive) girlfriends, and they both like to blow things up (John wasn't really into the whole "blowing sh*t up" gig like he was but Carbon eventually got John addicted to it). However John sometimes doesn't really get along with Carbon due to him constantly pranking John and Skye. Marissa Watterson Carbon and Marissa may have secret feelings for one another, like their siblings. This is seen somewhat in Michael-Ryder's Family Time, where Marissa sticks her hand in Carbon's drawers. Powers and Abilities *Teleportation *Pyrokinesis *Thunder Control Category:Family Members Category:Children Category:Cats Category:October birthdays